best day of my life to worst day of my life series
by mlp brony fifer
Summary: hello this is gonna be one of my worst day to best day of my life series. all of this happened for real. and i will understand if you dont want to read about it. but let me know if you want me to continue
1. Chapter 1

THE BEST DAY TO WORST DAY EVER

The best day of my life was on a normal school day for me. I was in 8th grade and I was on my way to lunch. I decided to sit with 3 of my friends. Their names are scott, Brenda, and I honestly forget her name because I haven't seen her in a while. But on with the story. When I sat down scott was talking to the girl so I sat next to Brenda. We have been friends for a while so I knew her pretty well. Then after a few minutes of talking she asked me something that changed my day to my best day ever. "will you go out with me?" Brenda asked. My mind was blown that she would ask me. She was one of the hottest girls in school and my mind was blown that she asked me that. So I said yes and that was when we started dating. Ever since till the end of the school year we dated and wrote poems for each other. I even gave her a mood ring so I could tell her mood. Every time she saw me her mood ring said she was very happy so I knew that she had alwaysed loved me. But at the end of the year she told me she was being homeschooled next year. When she said that it broke my heart and I knew that I would proboaly never see her again. She then told me that she might be back the next year and I again filled with joy. So the school year ended and I knew I wouldn't see her next year but I found out she had a sister who was gonna be in my class so I asked her to give her the poems I made for her and she said she would. The next day she gave me a poem from Brenda and just seeing it and reading it broke my heart because I couldn't see her again for a while. At the end of the year I was glad that I was only a summer away from seeing her again and I cryed before school started and I cryed without showing when I saw her. I loved her so much that I wouldn't let anything hurt her. That is until the day came. I was in third period when they called me down to the office. I didn't know wh they did but I thought that I wasent important until I walked through the door and saw Brenda sitting there crying. I didn't know what happened but when I find out I would hurt them I thought. They told me to sit down so I did and they went right to the point. "you have to break up with Brenda. Because her parents told us to." They said. When I heard that it sounded like I was on my death bed because I couldn't live without her. So I didn't say anything during that and they let me go but I left scarred for life. We had kissed multiple times and they asked me if I kissed her and I said no. all because so she dosent get into anymore trouble. But I feel like it was all my fault. During that they told me that I had proposed to her and that I was stalking her. BUT THAT WAS FUCKING BULL SHIT. Excuse my language but we were dating and I had given her a mood ring not a engagement ring. After a while they called my parents and when I got home I was yelled at and then they called the school about her stalking me. AGAIN THIS WAS FUCKING BULLSHIT. We were DATING NOT STALKING EACH OTHER FOR PETES SAKE. So that's one of my heart breaking stories. Brenda if your reading this I still love you and I shall always be yours

LOVE

Joey Fifer AKA sugerlips


	2. Chapter 2

I remember back then when I was younger that I had a friend over. His name was CJ. When he came over we traded pokemon and yugioh cards. I remember I traded a HooH for a truckroid. I found out the card was a rare card and before I knew it it was gone. I mean seriouisly. He had it for a week and then he threw it away. But back to the story. After we were finished trading cards we played pokemon for a little bit and then we played some yugioh. We had lunch right after and I think we had hotdogs. We went outside to go swimming in my pond. I remember I was a troll to my sister by flipping her over a lot while she was on her raft. (trolling- being annoying and screwing around with someone. For those that don't know). Afterwards we went fishing. while we were fishing I got a small fish. While waiting for my dad to come let the fish loose a big largemouth came and ate my fish on my hook. It was so big that we decided to eat it. But before we decided to start eating my sister Sabrina had caught her hook in a tree and when she got the hook in her eye. A police man had come and took her to the hospital. When we went to see her the next day we found out that now she has a permanent scratch on her eye. I know that that was her worst day of her life so that's why im typiny this chapter.


	3. MERRY CHRISMAS

Hey guys and girls reading this story I got a few things to say. First of all I wanted to post this on Christmas but due to me not owning a laptop I was in Maryland with my cousins/nieces, aunts/sister, uncle/brother and along with their newborn baby Amelia who was born a couple days before Christmas. But I would like to say

MERRY CHRISMAS

Well that is all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.


End file.
